1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process, system, and kit for evaluating the relief of the skin.
2. Description of the Background
To visualize the signs of aging of the skin, a skin print can be made using a silicone-containing malleable compound, such as the compound sold under the trade name Silflow™. This conventional process, however, can be relatively tricky and costly to operate because it requires the use of a relatively complex measuring instrument, which necessitates the presence of specially trained personnel skilled in taking prints. This process is not suitable for operation by the consumers themselves or for walk-in customers, for example at a sales outlet.
It is also known to determine the degree of dryness of the skin by sampling corneocytes from the stratum corneum using an adhesive substrate, such as the substrate described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,502 and sold by the Cuderm Corporation under the registered trademark D-Squame™.